


Vrtnice brez trnja

by orphan_account



Category: Siyah Beyaz Aşk | Black and White Love (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Metaphors, Poetry, Roses
Language: Slovenščina
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Necdet Aslan svojemu sinu: "Moški, ki s svojo ljubljeno ni nežen kot z vrtnico, si zasluži, da krvavi zaradi njenih trnov."





	Vrtnice brez trnja

Zate  
so zrasle  
iz mojega srca  
samo vrtnice  
brez trnja


End file.
